Daddy Project
by goddess faith
Summary: Draco and Hermione got together in the seventh year. Hermione got prego and fled, knowing Draco didn't want kids. She now returns, three years later, witht he childern. Draco denies they are his. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In their seventh year Draco was shunned out of his little group and made a laughing stock of the school. Hermione Granger would begins to feel sorry for him. Well, they begin to date and she ends up pregnant. She runs away, leaving in the middle of the war. She now returns, three years later, with two childern that Draco denies are his.

A/N: This will be obvious, but this story doesn't go along with the seventh book at all. As a matter of fact, I think I wrote it before the seventh book even came out.

Chapter One: How It All Began

**Hermione POV  
><strong>  
>I never thought I would fall in love. I always thought love was only for the books and life was up to the rest of us to cope with. I never thought I would love. That was until I met him. I mean really met him.<p>

It was the beginning of my seventh year and Draco Malfoy had been caught and set free. The Dark Lord threatened to kill his mum and forced him to do all the stuff. Or so he said. At the time, I really didn't believe him.

When Draco returned to school, he was all anyone could talk about. The Slytherins disowned him for betraying their "Lord". People made jokes and cracks on him any chance they got. Draco had turned into the biggest loser at Hogwarts. The Slytherin Prince had fallen.

At the time, I thought it was well time for him to fall. Harry, Ron, and I were working on a plan to defeat the Dark Lord and watching Draco suffer was our entertainment. That was until that day.

That day when I met him. I had left my book behind in Charms and I went back to get it. I didn't expect to find anyone there, but didn't really care when I did. I hear a sob come from the figure who had their back to me.

"Are you ok?" I had asked them. The figure turned around and I saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He was crying. That was probably the biggest shock of my life. Draco Malfoy had emotions.

"Um…I…Um…" He stuttered, but that was all he could get out. He had no excuse for why he was crying. I felt kind of bad for him. People were really hard on him.

"I am sorry, I just left my book and heard you crying." I tried to explain. I then saw it. The letter in Draco's hand. "Do you need to talk?" I asked out of kindness. I never thought he would say yes. So it was an even bigger shock when he did.

He told me the story of how his dad use to beat him and how kind his mother was. He then showed me the letter. It was a letter from his aunt saying that his mother was killed eariler that morning. Death eaters. His aunt blamed him in the letter.

"It isn't your fault," I tried to comfort him. "You didn't do anything wrong. You did the right thing not killing Dumbledore."

"A lot of good it did. He died anyway." Draco wiped his eyes. "Her funeral is Monday, but I am not sure if I can stand to go. It is hard."

I didn't know how hard it was losing a mother. I really didn't. I just nodded and put a comfronting hand on his back. It was then I saw. Draco Malfoy had changed. He really did have a heart.

"I will go with you if you want." I offered and he smiled. No smirk, no sarcasm added to it. It was a real smile.

"I would like that," He nodded. I wondered why he was being nice. I mean didn't he still think of me as a mudblood? I guess when you don't have many friends a mudblood isn't so bad.

The funeral was lovely. His mother was beautiful. It seemed Draco's whole family seemed to blame him for what happened. All of them looked evil to me. Of course Draco use to. I started seeing him in a new light.

The months went on and I spent more and more time with Draco as they did. I still saw Harry and Ron, but didn't help out as much. If I wasn't in class you could bet I was with Draco.

Sure I got talked about and jokes shot at me, but I really didn't care. Draco and I were happy and that is what I was happy with.

About three months after the day in the class room Draco asked me on a date. I really didn't know what to say so I said yes. He took me to a fancy place somewhere in London. It was really nice, not to mention sweet of him.

We dated for about 6 months. The end our seventh year was coming close to an end and the war was raging on. Harry had left school in search, but none of us were allowed to go with him. I wouldn't even if I was allowed to. Then that night happened.

It was June 7th and it was a week before we got out of school. Draco said he was worried that we wouldn't see each other for a while. I loved him. There was no doubt about that. So that night I did what I thought was right. I gave him the most valuable thing I had. My virginity.

During it, I asked Draco if he had a condom and he said no. He said it was just one time and since it was my first time then there wasn't that much of a chance of anything happened. Just one time.

One time. That is all it took. Just one time.

A month after that I found out I was pregnant. I was still dating Draco and things were great, until I got the phone call from the doctor. It really surprised me.

Two weeks after the phone call I planned to tell Draco. He was taking me out to our favorite place and I planned to tell him then. We sat down and ordered.

"I have something to tell you," I had said.

"I have something to tell you first." He sighed. "I am going to help Harry and Ron in the war." It hit me like a sack of bricks. Him in the war? He could get killed… Harry and Ron weren't even his friends. What was he thinking?

"I have nothing to lose. Why let these guys with kids and families get killed when I don't have anything lose?" Nothing to lose? Could he have meant that? Was I nothing? I knew then I couldn't tell him about the baby. I knew then I had to get away. Far away. I excused myself to the bathroom and went home. I packed my bags and was going to head to America. Alone. I knew I couldn't do that. I knew I had to tell my mother.

She was upset. Very upset, but she came with me. We moved to a small town in Florida. My mother and father had divorced last year, so he didn't come. We didn't even tell him we were going.

I had my babies on March 29th at 11:09PM after nine hours of labor. Yes, I said babies. I had twins. A boy and a girl. Both blonde haired blue-eyed. They were both really small with me being so young and it being twins. I was terrified that they weren't going to live. They both pulled through though.

Now it is three years later and my children are three. I am nineteen, about to be twenty in a few months. I got a letter from Harry ((I had owled him a week before)) and he said the war was over. He told me he defeated Voldemort. He said he missed me and told me that Mrs. Weasley wants me to come live there. He said that she misses me.

I thought about this for along time. Could I go back? What would they think? After careful consideration I sent an owl back to Harry and told him I would be there in a week, but it was only for a visit.

I couldn't believe it… I am going back.

A/N: Ok, the other chapters won't be like this. They will have more talking in it and time won't go by as quickly. I just had to tell the story of how she got the twins before I could tell her going home story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Going back 

As I sat on the train I worried. Maybe I should have told Harry that I was bringing the kids. I should have told him that I have kids. I sighed as I look over at the two sleeping children. They looked like angels. I smiled at their innocence, wishing I could be as care-free. 

As I got off the train I began to search for Harry. Ariel, my little girl, was in my arms while North walked along side of us, holding my hand. I didn't see anyone that I knew. He said that someone would be there to pick me up. No one. 

"Hey there, Stranger," A voice said behind me and I turned around. A huge smile crossed my face as I saw my two childhood friends standing in front of me. 

"Harry, Ron, I have missed you." Was all I managed to say. I don't think they heard me though. They were looking at the kids. 

"Brother and sister?" Ron asked and I opened my mouth to tell him the truth, but Ariel beat me to it. 

"Mommy, who are these boys?" She asked, her head rested lazily on my shoulder. I sighed. 

"These are Mommy's friends, sweetheart." I explained to her. "No Ron, they aren't my brother and sister. They are my children." Ron looked as if he was going to faint and Harry couldn't take his eyes off the kids. 

"So you left to run off with some guy?" Harry asked. I was surprised that his voice was not angry, just very confused. 

"No, Harry, I didn't. I was pregnant with the twins when I left. It is why I left." I explained, looking down at my feet. I heard Harry let out a deep sigh and when I looked back up he was running a hand through his hair.

"Are they Draco's?" Ron asked, coming out of his shock. 

"Of course. But don't tell him. I don't want to see him while I am here." I explained and Harry and Ron looked at each other a bit worried. Neither said anything though. 

"Mommy," North tugged at my hand. "I am hungry." 

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is making breakfast back at the burrow." Harry said, kneeling down to North's height. "Wanna go?" North just looked up at me and then back at Harry a little scared. 

"It is ok, darling. Mommy is going too." 

"There is a rule though," Harry went on. I never noticed how good he was with kids. "I have to know your name before you can go or you can't get there." North is a tad bit shy when it comes to strangers. He looked down at the ground. 

"North…" He whispered. 

"Whoa! Did you say North?" Harry picked up North and stood up. At first North looked like he was going to cry, but Harry finished. "North is such a strong name. I might have to watch out for you." North laughed and looked back at me. 

"Come on, 'Mione, let's go home." Ron grabbed our luggage and motioned for me to follow. 

A lot of shock came upon entering the burrow. I found out that Ginny had died during the war and Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. The biggest shock of all came at three thirty, on the dot. 

I was sitting in the living room reading while North and Ariel were up in their rooms taking their daily nap. Harry and Ron had gone out to run some errands for Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner when someone came in through the kitchen door. 

"I picked up some eggs and milk on my way home, Mrs. Weasley," a voice said and I dropped my book. I knew that voice anywhere. Even after three years. 

"Thank you, Draco," Mrs. Weasley practically sung. "There is someone in the living room I think you might want to see." My eyes shot open. Why did she do that? I stood up and dashed for the stairs, but was too late. 

"Hello?" He asked and I turned around. We both stood there, just looking at one another for a moment. He hadn't changed at all. He still looked the same. Golden hair, crystal eyes, tall and muscular; still looked like a God. 

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Longer chapter next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Before I could even open my mouth, he already had his lips over them, kissing me fericly. I had to admit, I had forgotten how amazing his kisses were. Kissing him made me feel like I had never left in the first place. I kissed him back for a moment, but then had to pull away, remembering that there was no way I could be doing this. Not with all the things he still didn't know.

"Draco…"

"Where have you been?" He question, sounding angry. He stepped away from me a little, shocking me. Wow... what a change in moods there. "The last thing you said to me was that you were going to go to the restroom. I know it doesn't take three years to go to the restroom."

"I know…" I said looking down, sighing. He was right. I had no idea what I was going to say or how I was going to explain all this. I really didn't expect him to be here... I wouldn't have come if I had. "I just had to get away…"

"From what?"

"You," I then looked up, metting his hurtful eyes. My heart sank. That was the last look in the world I wanted to see. My heart plunged to my stomach, but I didn't look away.

"Why?" Was his next question, but it had to be put on hold. Ariel came trailing down the stairs, dragging her teddy bear behind her, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her little blond curls were a mess on the top of her head. She looked up at me and reached for me to pick her up.

"Mommy," I picked her up and her eyes fell on Draco. "Who is he?"

"Sweetheart, I need for you to go back upstairs. Do not wake North. Can you do that for me?" I asked her, stroking her hair back out of her face.

"But Mommy, I want to stay with you," She insisted, laying her head down on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing what Draco must be thinking.

"Holy shit," Draco said and we both looked at him.

"Ah Ah Ah, Mooooommmmmyyyy, he said a cussy word! Tell him he can't have any desert," She pointed a finger at Draco as her head snapped up. I laughed a bit at the innocence of it, but quickly stopped, knowing Draco wouldn't find humor in all of this.

"I will, honey, now run along," I sat her down and pointed her in the direction she needed to be going. She gave one more look to Draco from over her shoulder, before she slowly started back up the stairs.

"I see," Draco said and I turned toward him. Did he get that she was his? "That is what you wanted to tell me. You cheated on me and got yourself pregnant."

"What?" I was shocked. "No, Draco..." I sighed, really not knowing how to say this next part. "She is yours... So is North! That is what I wanted to tell you. That I was pregnant with your kid. Well, kids."

"Don't be crazy, Hermione. It was only one time. There is no way they are mine." Draco just shook his head. "I should have known you would do something like this."

"Like what?" I asked, folding my arms. I understood why he was upset, but now he was starting to get me heated up.

"Run off and sleep with other guys," He almost yelled. It hurt. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, that is exactly what I did," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Draco, if you don't want to believe they are yours, it is fine. I could care less. I mean, I raised them without your help and I am doing a fine job!"

"Did you honestly think you could come back and try to blame this on me? Just because the other guy left you doesn't mean you can try to make me think it is my fault." He gave a harsh laugh looking to the ceiling and then back at me. This time when I met his eyes all I saw was rage.

"You think I came back to try to get you to believe they are yours?" I asked in disbelief. He gave another harsh laugh at his answer. This was truly unbelieveable. It was like he hadn't known me at all. "You are so self-centered! My coming back had nothing to do with you. Harry asked me to. He didn't even tell me you would be here!"

"Bull shit!" He yelled and I wanted to hit him. I threw my hands up in surrender, knowing that this fight was pointless. He was too stubbron to try to talk to.

"If you don't believe me, like I said, fine. I don't care. I know the truth and I really don't care if you take credit for your kids or not. All that matters is that they are healthy and loved."

I went and took a seat on the couch, hoping to send the message that I was seriously done with this arguement. It must have worked because I heard Draco storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_**Harry's POV**_

I walked in through the kitchen door and automatically heard yelling. Mrs. Weasley made a shhhing noise to tell me not to interrupt. I walked over to the door and peered out. It was Hermione and Draco.

I heard Draco say that Hermione was sleeping around or something like that. I took it he didn't believe the kids was his. I shook my head and moved when I saw Draco storming this way. I opened my mouth to say something to him. He didn't give me time. In a split second he was out the door, slamming it behind him as well. I sighed and shook my head. Mrs. Weasley was looking toward the door leading to the living room and then she looked back at me. I nodded, knowing that I had to be the one to talk to her. I opened the door and walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside my childhood friend.

"Hermione…" She was sitting on the couch with her face covered.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" She asked over up at me. I sighed.

"I didn't want to make you think about it. I thought it would be a nice surprise in my letters and then when I saw the kids I thought it would make you worry." I explained, biting my lip. I realized part of this pain she was feeling now was my fault.

"He doesn't think they are his. Not that I care if he does or not, but I don't see how I am going to be able to stay here with him visiting you all."

"He doesn't visit. Hermione, he lives here. He has since the end of the war." A look of shock fell over her face at my words. I probably could have broken that news a bit more gently to her, especially at a time like this. I cursed myself for not thinking of that before I just blurted it out.

"What am I going to do?" She asked and looked at me. I was clueless to that question.I had to tell her something though. Anything to get her to stop crying and to help her feel like she had hope.

"You are going to try to have a good time. You are going to do what you think is best for your children. You are going to try and not think about him." She looked at me and sighed again.

"I don't know if I can," She admitted.

"Of course you can, ''Mione." I assured her. "Ron and I are here for you any time you need us." She smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, do you think you could watch North for a little bit. I have to take Ariel to get new shoes. For some reason, she threw them out the window on the train." I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, where is he?"

"He is upstairs, asleep. Thanks, Harry." She said and went upstairs to get Ariel. At that moment I thought Draco was stupid. Those kids look just like him. From their hair, to their eyes, to the shape of their face. Hell, North even had his nose. Draco was blind not to see it.

I don't think Draco wanted to see it. He was hurt that Hermione left him and even I have to admit, it is a little weird she came back with kids. But I know Hermione, she wouldn't lie about something like this. I think Draco is afraid to let her back into his life. He doesn't want to get attached. Or that is just my theory. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Father-Son bonding

**Draco's POV**

She has some nerve; trying to say those kids are mine. So what, they have blonde hair, a lot of people do. That doesn't make them mine. That makes them someone else's with blonde hair. I can't believe Hermione would try to pull something like this. This is low.

I was pacing the garden in frustration and nearly ran right over a little boy.

"'cuse me, miser," The little boy said. I looked down at him. Was this the other one she was talking about? What did she say his name was? North, maybe?

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked, looking around for Hermione.

"Uncly Harry, fell sweepers and I want to pway." The little boy was looking up at me. "Will you pway wif me?" Will I play with him? What? Was this kid nuts? Did he think I was his Daddy? Nah, he wouldn't have called me mister if he did. I sighed and looked around again. He didn't need to be out here by himself and I didn't have anything better to do. What the heck? Wasn't like it was his fault his mother is trying to pawn him off on someone else. Why blame the kid?

"What do you want to play?" I asked him, looking down. What did kids play? I know he couldn't play qudditch yet.

"Hide and go seek," He answered. Wasn't that that muggle game where one counts and the others hide? "You can be it."

"It?" I asked. It? What is it?

"You count," he said to me like I was stupid. I nodded.

"One, two, three," I began, really not seeing the point in this game.

"No! You supposeded to cober your eyes," North demonstrated, taking his tiny hands and placing them over his eyes.

"Oh," I nodded and covered my eyes with my hands. "One, two, three…" I didn't know how long I was suppose to count for, so I counted to ten. I put my hands down and looked around. Now was I suppose to find him? I began to look.

"HAHA! I win!" A hear his little voice yell behind me and turn to see him where I was standing. Where had he been? I shrug and walk back over to him.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You aren't very good at this, Miser." He said looking up at me. "Haben't you ever pwayed beore?"

"No, I haven't," I shook my head. What was with the miser thing? I know it is because he couldn't say mister, but why did he? "My name is Draco, by the way."

"I is North." He nodded and motioned for me to pick him up. To my surprise, I did so. "Draco, can we go get some ice ceam?" I laughed and nodded.

I took him into the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. I then walked over to the fridge and got the ice cream out of the freezer. I then walked over and got two bowls. I then dipped out the ice cream. I put whipped cream and sprinkles on mine. North wanted them on his, too, so I added it.

"Where is your sister?" I asked as I sat down at the counter.

"Mommy tooked her to get shoes." North took a big spoon full of his ice cream.

"She doesn't have shoes?" I asked.

"She throwed them out the window on the choo choo." North tried to explain with a mouth full of whipped cream and ice cream.

"Why did she do something like that?" I asked, taking a tiny bite of my own ice cream.

"She is a dumby head." I laughed at his choice of words.

"That isn't very nice. You aren't supposed to call people dumby heads." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Vat is what Mommy says too." He said. "But Ariel is a dumby head." I just shook my head. Who was I to tell him it was wrong? Wasn't like I was his father.

"Where is your daddy?" I asked, knowing he would say at home or went bye bye or something like that. Proof I wasn't.

"Daddy? Mommy said we don't have a daddy. She says we are special." Hm, that wasn't the answer I was looking for. That still doesn't mean I am the father of this kid. It just means the other guy ran when he found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to tell her kids that their father is a loser.

After we finished our ice cream I took the bowls to the sink and wet a wash cloth. I walked over to North and began to wipe off his face.

"You are very messy, Kid." I point out as I clean his hands. He just smiled. I then helped him down from the seat.

"Draco, can you fly?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Like on a broom?"

"Uh huh. Uncy Harry tolded me he could and tolded me he would taked me flying wif him. He is sweepers through."

"Yeah, I can fly." I hadn't flown in a really long time though.

"Will you take me?" His crystal blue eyes beamed up at me and I knew I couldn't say no. I sighed.

"Sure," I nodded. "Come on."

After finding my broom we went back out to the garden. I mounted it and sat him in front of me.

"All right, hold on really tight now." I instructed and waited for him to do so. After that I kicked off the ground.

Being back in the air felt alien to me. I remembered how to fly, but it had been so long since I did. After Hermione left I really didn't do much of anything I enjoyed anymore.

"WOW!" North shouted as we got higher. "I see the tops of the trees!" I laughed as we went on and he kept pointing out stuff. "Draco, wook! Water!" He pointed and I grabbed his shirt.

"North, don't let go of the broom!" I nearly screamed at him. He quickly grabbed the broom again.

The ride was quick. I knew if I kept him out too long that Harry might wake up or Hermione might get back and not know where he was. When we landed Harry rushed out to us.

"North! Are you ok?" He asked as he picked him up. "I was so worried."

"I is fine, Uncy Harry. Draco tooked me flying, cause you were sweepers." North explained to Harry and Harry looked at me for an explanation.

"He was out in the gardens and no one was with him. I didn't think it was safe for him to the out there alone, you know? He said you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. He asked me to play with him and I did." I said with a shrug.

"North, why don't you go help . I think she is in the living room." North nodded and he ran off. Harry then turned to me. "So you believe he is yours now?"

"Hell no! That kid ain't mine!" I protested. "I just didn't want him to get hurt and I didn't want to wake you." Harry laughed.

"You had fun with him didn't you?"

"Of course not. He is annoying as hell. I am so glad you are awake now. I can get back to my normal life. And get away from that irritating brat." I said and then walked off. Looking over my shoulder I see Harry shaking his head.

I lied. I did have fun with North. He is a pretty fun kid. That does not mean he is mine though. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Land Far Away

_**Hermione's POV**_

I looked around the table at the familiar faces I have missed so much. Mrs. Weasley's cooking is better than I remember it. This was great. Or it would be if he wasn't sitting across from me. Ariel and North was on either side of me and Draco was in front of me. I didn't know if someone planned it that way, but that is how it happened. Everyone was in their own little conversations and eating happily.

"Mommy, I amost forgoted!" North nearly yelled, making heads turn. I look at him.

"Forgot what, baby?" I asked, brushing his golden hair back.

"I gotted to fly today!" I laughed.

"Really? Uncle Harry finally took you out?" I asked. I worried when Harry first said he would take North flying, because its so high and he could fall, but I know Harry wouldn't let anything happen.

"No, Mommy. Draco tooked me. We pwayed hide and seek and ate ice ceam and went flying." I tried not to let the shock show on my face.

"That sounds like fun, sweetheart." I nodded and I then forced myself to look at Draco. He seemed extremely interested in his mashed potatoes, refusing to look up at me. How was that possible?

"Yeah, I fell asleep and he wondered out to where Draco was." Harry hoped in to explain. "Sorry," I nodded to let him know it was fine. As long as North was all right there was no damage done.

"Mommy…" Ariel tugged on my shirt and I turned toward her. "I wants to fly, too."

"Maybe Uncle Harry or Ron can take you after dinner." I looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I will." Ron volunteered. I smiled and looked back at her.

"Finish your carrots though or you can't go." Ariel made a disgusted face.

"But Mommy, they are gross." She whined.

"Eat them or you aren't going to go flying." I tell her and she lets out a huff and mutters something about North getting ice cream. I just shake my head, kids can be hard sometimes.

"Mommy, can we go to the park tomorow?" North asked, mispronouncing tomorrow.

"I can't, honey," I tell him. "Mommy has to go visit someone. You and Ariel are going to stay with Aunt Molly."

"But Mommy…"

"I'll take you to the park tomorrow, North." Ron spoke up and I looked at him and smiled.

"Me too! Me too!" Ariel yelled and Ron laughed.

"Yes, you too you too." He mocked her, joking.

"Can Draco take us?" North asked and my eyes flew open. I was afraid this might happen. He is already getting attached to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I want Draco to taked me." He said again and I looked at Draco who was looking at him. Shock on his face as well.

"Baby, I would feel better if you went with Uncle Ron. Draco probably has other things to do." I tell him.

"But Draco is fun."

"Uncle Ron can be fun, too. You just have to give him the chance," I say trying to convince him not to go with Draco. I doubt Draco would take them anyway.

"But Mommy…" North started and I gave him that "don't but mommy me or you won't go" look and he stopped. I saw him look at Draco and then back at his food.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me?" Ariel yelled, getting off the broom. Ron didn't take her that far off the ground and just around the yard, but she thought it was the best thing in the world.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled, picking her up. "You were amazing."

"I went higher," North spoke up.

"North, don't start. Your sister went high enough." I told them. "It is about time for bed. Why don't you guys go on up and get ready for bed." I looked at the sky. The stars were already showing through.

_**Draco POV**_

I would have taken them to the park. I didn't have anything to do tomorrow. I thought it was strange how she didn't want me around them. If she really thought I was the father wouldn't she want them to spend time with me?

I sighed and shook the thought off as I made my way to the bathroom. As I did so I passed a room where I heard "Uhhhh…." I looked in to see the little girl, Ariel I think, struggling with her gown.

"Need help?" I asked as I stepped in.

"Yes, it won't button," She says pointing to the back of her long pink dress like goan and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You have it on backwards." I take the gown off and turn it around and put it back on her. Then I button the button. "There you go. All better." I said and stood up to go.

"Wait," She said and I looked down at her. "North is taking his bafh and I is sleepy. Mommy reads me a story. Will you read to me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I really…I shouldn't…. sure. Where is the book?" I asked with a sigh and she hrries to a drawer and pulls out a very kidish looking book. I sit down in the rocking chair beside her bed, expecting her to lay down. Instead she jumps up right in my lap. When I didn't open the book right away she looked up at me, questionably.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a princess named…" I read. I got half way through the book before I felt her breathing even out. She was asleep. I shut the book and looked at the little girl laying on me. Her blonde curls covered her face. I sat there wondering how I was going to get up without waking her.

How is it I got myself into these messes? I mean, couldn't Harry or Ron read her the book? Why had I read it? Why did Hermione have to….

_**Hermione POV**_

I walked into my room after reading North his story and putting him to bed to find Draco and Ariel asleep in a chair. I smiled at the look of it. I ran back to my room and retrieved my camera, snapping a picture. They looked so much alike it wasn't even funny.

I walked out of the room, without saying a word. I didn't want to wake either one of them. I went for a walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Thinking

_**Hermione POV**_

I stared down into a cup of hot chocolate, stiring it with a spoon. It was past midnight and I couldn't seem to sleep. I tugged my robe around me I gently took a sip. Had I honestly thought I could just come back? The kids seemed to love it here, but I am overly stressed. I feared that the kids might be getting too attached to Draco and that wasn't good. He didn't want them and I didn't want to hurt them. Maybe the best thing for us to do was to go back home.

"'Mione?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Ron walking up to me. "What are you doing out here so late?" He questioned, taking a seat opposite me.

"Just thinking, I guess," I shrugged running a hand through my hair.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. I didn't reply for a bit. Did I want to talk about it? I had thought about it until my head hurt.

"I just… I don't know. The kids are getting attached to Draco and I really don't think that is the best thing for them to do." I explained.

"Shouldn't they spend time with their father?"

"Yeah, they should, but Draco doesn't believe he is their father and I don't want them hurt."

"Yeah, I see your point." Ron nodded. "But they like being around him. Or at least North seems to. I think keeping them from him would hurt them more than letting them be with him. They don't know that he is their father, do they?"

"No, I told them they didn't have one." I explained to Ron.

"Well see, they could think that he is a friend like Harry and I and still spend time with him."

"What if he doesn't like spending time with them, though. I mean, Draco isn't the one to like kids." I sighed.

"True, but he isn't the one to tell a kid to piss off either. Just give it time, 'Mione. Everything will work out in the end. Trust me." Ron walked around the table embracing me in a hug.

"Thanks, Ron, but…"

"No, no but, Hermione, you need to start enjoying your time here." Ron told me. "Now go see your dad tomorrow and then come back and stop worrying about every little thing and just have fun."

I knew he was right. All I could do was sigh and nod. He hugged me again and then headed back into the house. I stayed out there for another ten minutes before returning to the house.

"David Granger?" I asked as I reached the apartment building. They told me I would find him on the third floor. I took a deep breath as I climbed up the stairs.

"Who is it?" I hear a loud voice yell after I knocked on the door.

"Hermione," I replied, a little nervous. A heavy set man in a beer and pit stained shirt came to the door. I whinched at the site. Could this be my father? "Are you David Granger?"

"Yeah, that's me," the man slurred. Was he drunk. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Um… I am selling issues to the Harold…" with that he shut the door in my face. I couldn't tell him who I really was. Tears started to well up in my eyes. My dad was a drunk. That was just great. Now I see why mom never wanted to go around him. I see why she left him. I just went back to the burrow.

"Where are Ariel and North?" I asked as I walk into the living room. Draco seemed to be the only one there.

"Everyone went to the park," he explained, putting down the paper and looking at me. I hadn't really talked to him since our spat.

"Oh," I said, wiping my the tears that were still on my face. I then turned to go upstairs.

"Hermione," I heard his voice say. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," I sniffed and didn't turn around.

"I am not stupid," he said, getting up and turning me toward him. "I know when you are crying. Now why are you?"

"My dad…" I sighed, having no idea why I am going to tell him this. "He is a drunk and didn't even recognize me." Admitting this only made me cry harder. Draco took me in his arms, surprising me.

"Shhh…" he cooed. "He is an idiot. You shouldn't cry over him."

"But…" I couldn't even talk I was crying so hard.

"Hermione, don't let him get to you. He is an asshole if he didn't recognize you. Don't think about him. You have others who love and care about you." His hand was now running up and down my back. I didn't say anything, just curled into him. I looked up at him. He wiped a tear drop off my face.

"Thank you, Draco," I was calming down a little. I had caught his eye and for some reason I couldn't let go. My head seemed to get a mind of its own, because it was moving forward. He moved down and captured my lips for his own. I responded right away.

"I have missed you, Hermione," he breathed breathlessly when he pulled apart. He then went back to kissing me, this time more passionately and full of hunger. He ran his tongue along my lip and I let it in without a second thought about it. He picked me up, only breaking the kiss to take a breath, and I wrapped my legs around him.

He walked up the stairs to his room, kicking the door shut behind us. He walked over to the bed, dropping me on it. He took a minute to discard of his shirt and the white under shirt he had on with it. He then raised my shirt over my head before he went back to kissing me.

I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back and began to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. His kisses went to my shoulder and on down to the rim of my bra. I closed my eyes taking in the sensation of having his lips back on me.

He lifted me up a little to unhook my bra. It was then I began to wonder if we should be doing this. I mean this is how I got pregnant the first time and he doesn't even believe they are his kids. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop about the same time he captured one of her breast in his mouth. So all I got out was a very loud moan. I moved my hands down to his jeans, not believing what I was doing. I unbuttoned and zipped them, letting him kick them off himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a short chapter. It is just tying it together.

Chapter Seven: Arguments

"Mommy! Mommy!" North came running and jumped into my arms.

"Hey, baby, did you have a good time at the park?" I asked as the others came in.

"Yeahhuh. Uncley Harry is funny," Ariel laughed. "He falled down the slide."

"He did?" I looked at Harry and raised my eyebrow. "And what was Uncle Harry doing on the slide?"

"I was just helping Ariel," Harry shrugged.

"Nuhhuh, Uncley Ron said you couldn't fit and you wented up and tried." North said from my arms. I laughed and shook my head.

"Remind me again why I trusted children to watch my children?" I asked, jokingly.

"Because you love us," Harry kissed me on the cheek and walked on into the kitchen.

"Mommy, your hair is wet," North felt of my newly wet hair.

"Yes, I know, honey," I said sitting down. "Mommy just got out of the shower."

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo tomorrow?" Ariel asked.

"If you want to," I replied. "I am free tomorrow."

"Okay," North nodded. "Uncley Harry tolded us they had bigger snakes there."

"I don't like snakes," Ariel whined.

"That is because you are a dumby head," North said sticking out his tongue. I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't get it out.

"She isn't a dumby head." A voice said coming down the stairs. "Ariel, you don't have to go by the snakes if you don't like them."

"Draco!" North yelled and fled from my arms and jumped into Draco's arms. "We are going to the zoo tomorrow… will you comed with us?"

"Absolutely," Draco nodded firmly. "We can go see the snakes while the girls go and see the lions or something."

"Yeah," North said excitedly. What did Draco think he was doing?

"North, Ariel, why don't you guys go and pester Uncle Harry for ice cream before dinner." I suggested. Normally I wouldn't want to ruin their appetites, but I had to talk to Draco and Harry wouldn't give it to them… hopefully.

They both squealed and went off into the kitchen. I looked over at Draco and folded my arms. He smirked, something I hadn't seen in forever. He walked closer to me.

"I don't think it is a good idea if you come tomorrow," I said blankly. "I don't want them getting attached to you."

"Why not?" He asked, the smirk staying on his face.

"Because you don't believe you are their father and we will be leaving in a couple of weeks. I don't want them to want to stay here because of you." By the end of this he was inches away and getting closer. He waited till out lips were centimeters apart before he spoke.

"And what about you? Do you want to stay because of me?" He breathed, his breath tickling my lips. I pushed him away.

"Draco, don't," I turned my back to him, knowing I couldn't look at him.

"Don't what?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know damn well what," I didn't turn around. I could feel him getting closer.

"Hermione, I love you. I never stopped. I mean, yes, it bothers me that you are trying to lie and say these kids are mine, but I still love you…" before he could finish I walked on and into the kitchen. It really pissed me off that he still didn't believe the kids were his. I heard him follow me.

"Hermione, I wasn't done," He started.

"I was," I turned to look at him.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he dipped ice cream out.

"No," I shook my head. "Don't eat ice cream, Ronald, you will ruin your dinner."

"It isn't for me. Ariel and North wants some." Ron said stupidly.

"Ron! Don't give my kids ice cream before dinner!"

"They said you said it was all right!" Ron jumped into defense mode.

"And you believed them without checking with me first?" I asked and Ron just sighed. He put the ice cream back into the carton and put in into the freezer. I couldn't help, but laugh. I saw Draco open his mouth and I held my hand up to silence him. I motioned for him to follow me up to my room. He did so.

"What?"

"You didn't let me finish," he explained.

"What else could you have to say? You just called me a liar and a slut." I folded my arms.

"Slut or liar never came from my mouth," he protested.

"No, but you don't believe those kids down there are yours. That means that I would have to have lied about them being yours and slept with another man while I was still with you to get them."

"Hermione…."

"Save it, Draco," I shook my head. "I knew coming here was a bad idea. Listen, you can come to the zoo with us tomorrow, but after that we are gone. I don't see why I even thought I could come back to this place. If I had known you were going to be here, I wouldn't have."

"You really think that is what you should do?" He questioned.

"No, I know that is what I should do. I refuse to let you hurt my kids." I stated firmly.

"Hermione, I would never do anything to hurt you or them."

"Now look who is lying," I said and turned and walked out the door. I was tired of talking to him. What happened between us shouldn't have happened. Not that I regretted it. He chased after me.

"I am not lying," he said walking close behind me.

"You already have hurt me," I said as I stopped at the stairs.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," I turn to face him. He looked angry.

"Well, for someone who has been hurt so much by me, you sure were eager to get my pants off." He noted coldly.

"I…I…"

"Right, now you don't have an excuse. Maybe you should think things out before you go and say something to someone." He then pushed past me and walked down the stairs. How did I lose that argument?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Marry Mommy

_**Draco's POV**_

"Draco!" I heard a small whine from the side of my bed. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see North standing there, crying. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it read 2:00 AM.

"North, why are you up at two in the morning?" I asked, yawning.

"The monsters will get me in my room," He said looking down.

"You just had a bad dream. There isn't any monsters in you room. Go back to bed." I didn't mean to sound mean, but apparently I did because he began crying harder.

"They are too!" He sobbed.

"Do you want me to go check?"

"No, then they will get you." North wiped his eyes.

"Then what do you want to do about them?" I asked, waking up a little.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Mommy and Ariel will be scareded if I tolded 'em," he explained and I chuckled. I moved over and moved the covers down to let him in the bed.

"Come on up here," I told him and he crawled into the bed. I put a arm around him, protectively. Soon I herd him snore lightly. That he must get from Hermione, because I don't snore… wait… NO! Draco NO! This child is not yours! He could get it from his father. His real father!

"NORTH!" I awoke to a panic scream through the house. "NORTH!" Then someone came bursting into my room. "Oh my god! North, I was so worried." She swooped up the child in her arms.

"Mommy?"

"He had a bad dream," I said through a yawn. "He wanted to stay in here." Hermione sat North down and told him to go get dressed. The little boy waved to me and ran off.

"Draco!" She yelled, shutting the door. "What did I tell you about them getting attached?"

"What did you want me to do, Hermione?" I inquired as I got up, grabbing a pair of jeans. "Did you want me to send him back to his room crying and afraid of the monsters?" I pulled on my pants and walked over to my mirror.

"No, but you could have told him to go to Harry or Ron." She folded her arms. I turned to face her.

"It was two o'clock in the fucking morning," I threw my hands up. "I didn't think of that. All I could think of was going back to sleep. Now, if you excuse me, I want to get some breakfast before we go to the zoo." With that I left her there looking like the idiot for the second time in two days. But she was a beautiful idiot.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and hopped up on the counter where a little girl was eating cereal.

"Draco, you aren't sup'ose to sit on the cownter," She put her spoon down.

"I'm not am I?" I asked and hopped down. "Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome," she smiled and began to eat again.

"Draco, wook!" North pointed at a long snake that was behind glass. I laughed and nodded.

"I see it," I told him. "How would you like to meet that thing in a dark alley?"

"I wouldn't be sacred," he shook his head. I laughed, this coming from a boy who was in my room this morning because the monsters were after him. We walked on for a little bit and then sat down to rest.

"Draco, we need to tawk." He looks at me seriously. I straighten up.

"All right, about what?"

"Mommy," he said to my surprise. "I want you to marry her."

"You want me to what?"

"Marry her. I like you and I want you to come home and live wif us." I laughed a little.

"North, I can't marry your mom," I tried to explain to him.

"Why not? Don't you wove mommy?" He asked. I sighed.

"You will understand when you are older, all right?" I asked.

"Mommy says that, too," he looked down a little disappointed. My heart dropped. I didn't mean to disappoint him.

"Hey, how about we go see the monkeys?" I asked, trying to sound excited. He shook his head.

"Wets go finded mommy and Ariel so we can go home." North said and I nodded. I took his hand and we went on our search for the other two.

When we got back home North didn't talk. He just went up to his room and lay in his bed. Apparently the monsters didn't come out in the day time. I sighed as I walked into his room.

"Hey, Buddy," I smiled as I sat down on the edge of his bed. "You look blue." He gave me a quizzical look and looked at himself. I laughed, shaking my head, remembering I was talking to a three year old. "It means you look sad."

"I is," North said, lying on his back looking at me. "I wanted you to marry mommy."

"Why me? Why not Harry or Ron?" I asked.

"Because I like you best," his words struck my heart.

"You like me best?"

"Yeah, and I wanted you to go back to home wif us."

"I am really sorry, North, but I really don't think your mum would like that much." I explained to him. He just looked away and nodded. For a three year old he was deep. I got up and left him be.

Going out of his room I ran into Ariel. She looked up at me and smiled a toothy smile, even though one of her front teeth were missing. I picked her up.

"Draco," she smiled at me.

"Hey there," I smiled back.

"Is North saded?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is," I nodded.

"Aw, I wanted to pway with him." She looked down. "Will you pway wif me?"

"Sure," I nodded as we went into her and Hermione's room. She got out her dolls and handed one to me. "You can be Deserae."

"Um…" I looked at the doll. Was she serious? I sighed and sat down.

"I will be Cinderella," She held up a doll wearing a blue dress. "She is my favorite."

Somehow a game that I only meant to play for a couple of minutes lasted the rest of the afternoon. It was only when I saw the little girl yawn that we stopped.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed," I got up and kissed her softly on the head. I then headed out of the room to go to bed myself. I was tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The get away

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Shhh," I cooed to North, who was crying as I pulled him out of his room. "Now follow me quietly. North, I am sorry, but it is time to go home." I tried to explain. I had told Harry and Ron I was leaving and I had said my good byes to them. We then made our way quietly out the door.

"Mommy, I don't want to weave," Ariel looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I felt my heart break.

"I know baby, but we have to. Maybe we can come back some other time," I lied. Ariel didn't say anything else. I think she was too tired to.

It was about three o'clock in the morning. I didn't want Draco to see us leave. I was afraid he would try to stop me, or worse push us out the door. I didn't want him to hurt the kids like that. I took a deep breath as we boarded the train.

"Can Draco come visit us, mommy?" North asked as he laid down in the seat.

"No, honey, I don't think so," I shook my head. North just turned over, where he wasn't facing me. I hated the way he had gotten attached to Draco. It was entirely Draco's fault.

Tears began to slip down my face as my past started to fly by the window. I don't even know why I thought I could go back. Seeing Draco just made things harder. I still loved him and I probably always would. He had made it clear though, that he didn't believe the kids were his and I didn't want to be with anyone who thinks of me as a liar.

"Grans!" Ariel yelled as she ran and jumped into my mothers arms. Mum kissed her and then took North, who wasn't at all happy about coming back.

"Hi, Mum," I said, taking my turn to hug her.

"You look tired, Sweetheart," she informed me.

"I am. I haven't slept well lately."

"Go get some sleep then." She gave me a little push. "I will watch the kids. After you wake you can tell me all about your trip." I shook my head.

"No, I will stay up." I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried."

"Why's that?" Mum asked, curious. I just shook my head.

"Just for reasons."

"Did something happen on your visit?" She questioned.

"No," I lied. "The visit was fine."

"Then why are you home early?"

"What is with the third degree?" I snapped and walked off, leaving a very shocked looking Mum there. I couldn't take all the questions she was throwing at me.

I walked up to North's room, where he had went after escaping my mother's grasp. He laid on his bed, not facing the door. I could tell he wasn't asleep though.

"Hey, why don't you come down and help me bake some cookies, huh?" I tried to make him cheer up. He just shook his head. "What's the matter?" I asked as I saw down on the edge of his bed.

"I want to go back," he turned around and looked at me. I began stroke his golden hair.

"Why did you like it there so much?"

"Draco was there," North simply said.

"Why did you like him so much?" North just shrugged. "Honey, Draco isn't the best guy for you to like. He is too far away. We can find you some friends who live here."

"Can't we just move there?"

"No, we can't. Grans would miss us too much," with that I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

_**Draco's POV**_

I woke up the next morning to find they had left. All three of them. I didn't think Hermione was serious about leaving early, but apparently she had been. She could have at least let me say good bye.

Spending time with the kids got me missing when I was young. So I began to look in an old shoe box for my baby pictures. Along with them I had my mothers baby pictures. Well, the ones my father hadn't destroyed.

"Oh my god…" I muttered as I looked at a picture of my mother. "That is weird." My mother looked exactly like Ariel when she was young. Coincidence right? Surely. Or so I thought until I found a picture of me when I was that young. It looked identical to North. No lie. One thing differed though… the nose. He had Hermione's nose.

"Holy shit…" I sighed. They really were my kids. Hermione hadn't been lying or trying to pin them off on me. And I just let them go. I let the woman I love and my kids go. What was I going to do? I let out another deep sigh and put the shoe box up, lying back on my bad. There was only one thing I could do wasn't there? I had to go to America.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I haven't updated in about a week. I am sorry. I work and I only write on my days off. Last week I took vacation and got to write quite a bit. Okay, so here is this chapter.

Chapter 10: Marry Me

_**Draco's POV**_

Finding her was not at all difficult. After telling Ron and Harry my plans it practically flowed out of them. But as I was standing outside the house I wished I had taken more time to plan. I had no idea what I was going to say. To her, to the kids, to her mother. They all probably hated me right now and to be honest, I couldn't blame them.

"Draco!" I heard a muffled yell and my head snapped to an upstairs window to see a very excited North jumping up and down. It wasn't but half a minute later that the little blonde mini me came running out the front door and straight at me. _I don't think I have ever seen anyone this happy to see me._ I knelt down as he jumped into my arms.

"I knewed you would come for us!" He said as he squeezed tightened. I felt tears in my eyes. It was the first time, to me at least, I was hugging my son.

"Of course I did." I said to him, my voice cracking a bit.

"Draco," North looked at me. "You are crying…"

"I am just happy, that's all." I explained to him.

"Draco!" I heard a little girl yell and I looked up to see Ariel rushing toward me and a very shocked Hermione standing on the front porch. I hugged Ariel as she got up to me, kissing her on the top of the head.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up. In the door way stood a very upset looking Hermione. I sighed. I had tried to think of what I was going to say to her, but nothing came to mind now.

"Uh…" I stuttered looking at her. _Say something! _"Hi."

"Hello," Hermione began to walk toward me, arm still crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" I sighed. "I wanted to see my kids." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Ariel. North. Go inside and find your grandmother, please." Her voice was soft, but stern. "Now."

"But mommy," North started and I felt him cling to me tighter.

"North, please! Just go inside!" Hermione was losing her patience and I couldn't exactly blame her. Maybe just popping up wasn't the best idea.

"No!" North screamed and I sighed.

"North, your mother is right. We need to talk. Go in and find your grandmother. I promise you will see me again." I assured the little boy, but he didn't loosen his grip like Ariel had. I had to physically pry him off of me. Reluctantly the two children headed back toward the house, leaving Hermione and me alone.

"I will not ask you again, Draco." Hermione sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have several reasons." I admitted. "The first is to apologize for the way I treated you. I don't know why it took you leaving to realize these kids were mine, but I see that now. I am sorry for everything I said to you. All the names that were implied by my hurtful words. I was being pigheaded and stubborn. You were right." I took in a deep breath, trying to process my own words. "The second reason I am here is to see my kids. Believe it or not, Hermione, I love them. I can't bare thinking about not seeing them again. They need a father. I am their actual father, so please, let me be there for them. Let me be there for you." I took a step toward her, but she took a step back holding up her hand to stop me.

"Draco…" She began. "I have to do what I think is best for my kids…"

"Our kids." I corrected her.

"Kids that you didn't think were yours from the start." She shot back at me. "You can't honestly expect me to welcome you here with open arms, can you? After everything you have put me through? How am I supposed to trust you not to just wake up one day and decide they aren't your kids again? I can't take the risk of putting them through that…"

"I won't." I bit my lip. "I know all you are hearing is words and I haven't done anything to back up what I am saying. Hermione, I am not going anywhere."

"You need to, Draco. You need to go back home. Forget about us." Hermione turned around, but I caught her arm. I wasn't letting it end this way.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight." I offered. "We will sit down and talk. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I can't just walk away. I have already missed too much in my children's lives." 

"I can't…"

"Hermione, please… it is just dinner." I pleaded.

"Fine. Be here at eight, no later." Hermione nodded and I let go of her arm. She turned around, without another word, and walked back up to the house. That was all right. I didn't need any other words. I just needed her to agree. There would be plenty of words tonight.

A/N: Very very short, I know. I am sorry. I will update soon, though. I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

1A/N: Sorry it has been so long guys. Been very busy. But here is an update. Enjoy =]

Chapter Eleven

"Draco," I nodded as I sat down on the opposite side of the table as him. He had picked a semi fancy restaurant and I couldn't shake the feeling that this was a date. The lights were dim, tables scattered around with fancy table cloths and flowers in the center, and elegant soft music played from somewhere in the distance.

We were just supposed to be talking, that was it. Then he had to go back to England. I couldn't take his mood swings. And I didn't want to put my kids through them either.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco smiled at me, flashing his teeth. I tried to force a smile, but it wasn't seeming to work. I was far too stressed for that.

"You wanted to talk." I stated as a young waitress walked up to our table. She smiled at Draco, completely ignoring me. This kind of made me mad, I was at the table as well.

"Good evening," she said to Draco, placing two menu's down on the table. "May I start you off with drinks?"

:"Two sweet teas," Draco told her, remembering that I didn't drink. With an overly seductive smile the woman walked away from our table. Draco waited a moment, but when he saw I wasn't going to pick up a menu he picked one up for me and placed it in front of me.

"Draco, I don't plan on being here this long." I admitted, but his smile never faded.

"Why such the change in moods, Hermione? You were never this hostile back in England." He opened his menu and began to scan over it.

"I am not being hostile... I just can't take your mood swings. And I don't want to put my kids through..."

"Our kids." He corrected me, making my face flash with anger.

"My kids." I retorted. "Draco, you didn't want anything to do with them. Why now?"

"I love them." Draco looked up, his smile was gone.

"Until you get bored of them, maybe." I answered. "Then what? You leave and I have to explain to them what I think is okay for them to hear."

"That isn't going to happen."

"How can I be so sure." I replied, tears forming in my eyes. I mentally kicked myself, because I had promised myself that I wasn't going to do that. "I am not willing to take that chance again, Draco. The best thing for you to do is to leave. Forget about them."

"And let them grow up without a father?"

"Worked so far." I shot at him.

"That was before I knew..." he began, but I was already on my feet. "Hermione, wait. You said you were going to talk to me about this."

"I have talked. I want you to stay away from my kids." I demanded, furious now. "Don't make me take this to the ministry of magic here, Draco. I really don't want to have to do that."

"What would you tell them, Hermione?" Draco asked, his face redding. He was getting heated now. "That a father is trying to be in his kids lives?"

He did have a point there. I didn't have anything to take to the ministry against Draco. He had never been abusive to the children or me. I would lose that case, not to mention sleep.

"See," he said after a moment of my silence. "You wouldn't have anything."

Another minute of silence pasted and I thought about just walking out. I probably should have, but I could seem to make myself move. Draco finally let out a deep sigh.

"I love you, Hermione." He said, surprising me. It wasn't what I had expected to hear. He was no longer looking at me, but down at the table. He looked completely venerable. "I want to be with you and the kids. I know my actions haven't reflected these words, but you have to believe me. I know now. There is nothing I want more than to live my life with you and our kids." He never did look up at me. Not once. My heart was racing. I had no idea what to say. Yelling was only going to make things worse, but I couldn't just say okay. I couldn't trust that was actually the truth.

In a rush of confusion I left the restaurant, passing our waitress as I left. She had been standing in a corner watching us.

When he didn't follow me I was surprised. I had actually expected him to, but it was probably for the best that he didn't.

As I climbed into the back of the taxi I let the first of many tears fall. That was probably the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

A/N: This is short, I know. I am sorry. I have a bit of writers block. Next chapter will be better, I promise!


End file.
